Silent Hill
by You Left Me At The Altar
Summary: Adam Faulkner meets Lawrence Gordon after an accident in Silent Hill... /*SAW hints* /Adam x Lawrence x Hoffman/ Chapter 2: Another warm body / first chapter with Hoffman
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

**Hope I'm able to**** update regularly if this should get any reviews.  
Sorry for bad English as usual, but I really tried my best writing it!**

_**Silent Hill I**_** belongs to the owners. The plot is lent.  
***_**Adam Faulkner**_**, **_**Lawrence Gordon**_** & **_**Mark Hoffman**_** belong to ****Leigh Whannell**** & ****James Wan****. The characters are lent. * Saw hints as well***

**Imagine Cary[Lawrence] in his "As good as dead" and Leigh[Adam]in his "Saw 0.5" David phase. :) And Hoffman as… Hoffman? Or just… "as you wish".**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Silent Hill**_

"Kid? Are you okay?"

Adam's head...

"Kid!"

He tried to move, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell if his heart was still beating.

He couldn't even tell if he was alive…

"Feena?"

He could speak. He wasn't paralyzed. A good sign.

"Who? No, no, kid… I'm Lawrence. Try to open your eyes…"

Adam followed the order like a soldier.

He opened his eyes slowly. They seemed to flutter a bit before they opened. When at last he could see again, but he saw the same thing as before - snow white.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead. Calm down."

Adam saw the dash board of his car. He placed his hand on his forehead, hoping this would somehow relieve the pain that throbbed in his head.

"You are alive."

He placed his hand on the empty seat beside him to center his balance, as he felt something touching his shoulder again.

Adam blinked a few times, as his vision slowly focused on two sea blue eyes staring back at him.

A strange, older man.

About forty. Half long, neat dirty blonde hair, a straight snub nose and sort of full lips.

"I thought I killed you..", the stranger said in a calm and deep voice, as he looked back at the younger man with the sleepy, greenish gray eyes in dense eyelashes. His messy dark brown hair was a contrast to his pale skin and the pink heart-shaped lips.

"Nvermin'…", he whispered as he lifted his head slowly.  
Blood was dripping out of his straight, but sort of half crooked nose.

"What happened?", he blurted out.

"We had an accident… Are you hurt?", the blonde man asked carrying.

"I don' know… Yeah."

"What's your name?"

The young man thought about his name as his shaking hand touched the seat beside him.

Wait a minute... _empty_ seat next to him?

"Feena!"

He looked shocked at the seat next to him.

Feena wasn't there. Where had she gone? The door was opened!

"Fuck!"

Adam jumped outside the car, but the stranger immediately grabbed his arm.

"Who's Feena?"

"My daughter! I have to find her!"

He panicked again, but the older man tried to calm him down by touching his shoulders.

"Calm down. Our cars crashed together. My son disappeared either when I woke up."

Adam tried to clear his thoughts.

Why was it so cold in August?

Thick fog?

Snow was falling lightly?

What was wrong with this weather?

"Will you tell me your name, or what?", the stranger asked again forcefully.

But Adam pushed him away.

"Very fucking confused, what's your name?", he asked back as he was trying to see something in the fog. Lawrence was rolling his eyes.

Great.

His son was gone and this kid's daughter either? That would be fun…

"Very funny. I'm Lawrence. Lawrence Gordon."

"Pshh…"

It was quiet . . . too quiet.

"Where is everyone?", he whispered and turned around, looking at the buildings and stores ahead. There was no one in any of them. The only sound that could be heard was a distant moaning of the wind.

The colour of this town was gray. Colourless. The sun didn't shine in the sky.

No colours... no sound...

Just fog.

And the snow. Falling to the ground peacefully.

Suddenly, a sound in the distance of the never ending fog cloud. It sounded like footsteps.

"Hello?", Adam shouted.

No answer.

Perhaps it was Feena?

He ran into the fog.

"Wait!"

Lawrence followed him without hesitation.

The brunette boy stopped in front of a large sign.

_Welcome to Silent Hill_

"Silent Hill? It's here?"

Lawrence appeared behind him as he saw the sign.

"Silent Hill? Never heard of it."

But Adam panicked again. "I have to find her! I have to find her!"

"Wait, wait, wait…"

Lawrence grabbed his arm again and forced him to look into his eyes.

"We're in the same situation and whether you like it our not. We're staying together for this."

"No way. I don't even know you!"

"Listen. My kid is out there too…"

"I don't need your help!"

"I don't think so. But I need your help..."

The sea blue eyes made Adam feel guilty. He looked ashamed away.

"I'm not a help for you… Sorry."

"You are. Come on… It's better than being alone here, hm?"

Adam swallowed.

He was serious about this.

But he kind of felt saved having him around, even though they didn't know each other…

So, why not?

"Do whatever you want."

Both walked up ahead the fog cloud to the upper part of the silent town and it felt like time was frozen.

"Will you tell me your name now?", Lawrence asked after a while to break through the mute wall between them.

"That's not necessary."

Lawrence looked at the punk kid closely, hiding a small smile.

"Hmm… Maybe… you look like a… David? Justin? Brian?"

"Shut it."

"Stubborn. And you're really a father of a kid? You're a kid yourself…"

Adam stopped, turned around and punched the older man's chest.

A feminine punch, Lawrence couldn't help it and grinned.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Shut up! And fuck yourself! I'm a good father and I'm treating my girl like a princess! I'm 24 and an adult, so don't you dare treating me like a child, get it?"

Lawrence grinned even more, when the young punk kid screamed at him in this tone of his sarcastic, high-pitched voice.

It was … cute.

"Alright, alright. I was just kidding… Come off."

But it was too late.

Adam stopped, sobbed and started to cry.

Oh shit, Lawrence thought regretting and placed his hands carefully on the boy's shoulders.

Adam slapped his hands away, but Lawrence didn't mind.

"You don't know how it feels like growing up without a family and then raising a little girl all by yourself, don't you?", he blurted out between sobs, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his black jacket.

Lawrence shook his head and hardened his grip on the shoulders. He was afraid he would break the fragile shoulders just by touching them. He was so thin…

"No, but I'm f-"

Suddenly he was cut off, as the sound of the footsteps echoed between the houses on the lonely street in the fog.

Off in the distance was a human. She had long brown hair, and wasn't that tall.

Could it be…?

"Feena!"

It had to be her!

Adam would recognize that blue dress he bought her with the money he earned for his last photographer job any day!

There she was, standing alone.

Feena once told him she loved his voice because it kept her from being afraid...

Adam smiled slightly and cleared his dry throat lightly.

"Feena?", he said in the warmest voice he could.

But her reaction was completely different from what Adam expected. She started to take a few steps, not even turning around to see who called her.

"Where are you going?"  
Adam asked, once again trying to sound comforting, but terrified inside.

But Feena didn't stop.

What was wrong with her?

But what baffled Adam the most was the fact that she seemed so calm and unafraid . . . like she was in some kind of trance.

And the scariest part was that she knew he was following her.

"Hey, wait! Stop!" Adam tried to tell her, feeling Lawrence close behind his back.

And then she ran.

"Feena!"

"Stop it! Do you want to die?", Lawrence shouted as he grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Yes! For my girl anytime!"

"It's not your daughter you're following!"

That was enough for Adam. His hand slipped and slapped the blonde man all across his face.

But Lawrence grabbed his arm immediately harder, ignoring the burning pain on his cheek.

"Stop fucking around! You know exactly that this isn't your daughter!", he shouted back, the peaceful sea blue in his eyes in anger.

It scared Adam to the bone, but he tried to think about his words.

"Did I scare her? How could I be so stupid…"

"No, you didn't! Who knows if this thing is even human!"

"Stop being stupid! Maybe she just didn't hear me the first time I called her name. And then I get careless and scare her away! My poor girl must've been terrified and I will look for her now and getting her back home. And you can fuck off, if you don't like it.", Adam answered, convinced with his theory until Lawrence quitted.

"Alright. Run after this… thing. But I'll go with you."

The younger boy didn't waste a second to follow her.

With Lawrence.

"Still thinking that this was your kid, stubborn?", Lawrence asked after a while.

"Shut up and leave me.", Adam answered childishly back, crossing his arms.

Lawrence looked at him with a small smile.

"I appreciate your honesty. But it was weird. It almost seemed like your daughter knew it was you, but… decided to run from her own father…"

Adam suddenly thought otherwise.

"Feena probably didn't know it was me. She probably thought I was some creature..."

Lawrence raised his eyebrows.

"Here isn't anything…"

Adam smiled.

It was the first time Lawrence saw him smile and it was… quite beautiful.

Somehow.

Damn. What was he thinking about?

His son disappeared and he thought about how pretty this punk kid was?

He didn't seem to be quite all here, after the accident…

"Feena used to always ask me to check under her bed for monsters…", he said, laughing a bit, while he knocked off the snow from his jacket.

"Well. I still think that this thing we saw and which you call your daughter is a monster…"

Adam stopped right in front of him, stepping on his foot.

"Stop it! Don't call my daughter a monster or I'll kick your ass!", he shouted.

"Monster.", Lawrence answered provocatively back.

"Ah! Now I see. You are an author. An unsuccessful one. Looking for a little ghost story and fooling me! Right?"

Lawrence forced himself to hide a laugh, grin and smile.

"Sure. When you say that."

"Because I'm right! Larry…"

Larry…?

"And what or who are you, airheaded, pretty little boy?"

Adam's fist hit Lawrence's chest. Was he blushing?

"I'm not pretty!"

Lawrence grabbed his arms and pushed him against a bricky wall. He had enough.

"Hush! That's right...",  
he hissed in a husky voice, packing the thin arms harder, but still with care.

"You're extremely pretty."

Adam shivered as Lawrence watched the fear in the jade greenish gray eyes grow.

But he stayed calm, facing the attractive man challenging.

"You're flirting with me, huh?"

"Of course not.", Lawrence snapped and seized the brunette boy's small and feminine hand, looking at it for a second.

"By the way. Your hand is dirty, kid."

"What do you-"

He was right. His hand was ash grey… but why?

"I've touched nothin'", he murmured confused.

It seemed like his little hand went missing inside the big manly hand of Lawrence.

"Will you tell me your name now?"

Adam felt something like a soft pulling in his abdomen when the sea blue eyes of the blonde man met the greenish gray kitty eyes.

"It's um… A… Adam."

Lawrence shared another small smile as his hand left Adam's.

"That's a p-"

He was cut off when a scream resonated all across the town.

Disappearing in the fog.

_"Dad!"_

Adam gasped out in shook.

"Feena!"

He ran right into the fog cloud.

Gone.

Lawrence tried to hold him back, but it was too late

"Adam…", he repeated before he followed him, without thinking about why…

Adam could barely breathe.

All he could see was white.

No human.

No Feena.

Maybe Lawrence was right…, Adam thought desperately.

But…

No, it had to be Feena. He knew it. It _had_ to be her!

After running for what seemed to be an eternity he heard an intense noise all across the town.

It sounded like a siren...

A siren trying to warn them of something...

Lawrence called his name. "Adam!"

But he didn't stop.

"Little idiot…", he was gasping, still following him.

Adam then started running down the alleyway on his own.

He stepped into a big pool of blood.

Feena's blood?

What the hell was going on in this town? Every place they went to was drenched in blood.

It sickened him immensely.

He suddenly stopped. There was something ahead of him. It looked like a chunk of meat...

Human meat.

It was so rotten and dark.

All the blood had been drained out of it.

Adam suddenly realized . . . That wasn't the only piece.

There were more pieces up the alleyway. Some human must have been terribly mutilated.

He leaned against a wall. It all made… Adam wanted to vomit.

The thought of his little daughter… of Lawrence's little son… alone in this town, made him sick.

Lawrence finally reached him. "Jesses, Adam…", his hand streaked his shoulder gently as he saw all the blood on the floor.

Lawrence heart started pounding as he kneeled next to one of the pieces. He noticed knife wounds. "This body was cut into pieces…" He was sure of it. If this was a murder, this was far worse than anything he had ever seen or heard of before...

Adam's eyes slowly trailed up the trail of blood and towards a chain link. His heart stopped.

There, on the barbed wire, was a mutilated human body.

"Lawrence…"

The older man's protective instinct focused on the brunette boy concerned.

Adam looked at the wounds, closer to vomit than ever before. Who the hell did all this? Who could do all this? He saw the face on the body. It looked as if it had suffered before it died. The boy could barely even tell it was a human. He could recognize the rib cage and the thick intestines hanging out like chains. Its torn flesh hung like rotten paper across the body…

But its arms were out like it was supposed to be nailed to a cross. _Crucified_...

"Oh my…", Adam gasped out in shock, with tears in his eyes. Lawrence tried to calm him down by cover the greenish gray eyes with his hand, but Adam didn't let him.

"Don't touch me!"

Adam slapped his hands away, but Lawrence seized his wrist in a hard grip.

"What's your fucking problem? Do you really think I killed them? I'm a doctor. I'm used to see things like that everyday. Stop being pathetic…",  
he hissed between gritted teeth.

"Please don't….", Adam cried out, beating against the older man's chest. "If something happened to her… If something happened to my…"

Lawrence swallowed.

"Nothing happened to us yet. I bet they'll be fine…" he murmured as he felt Adam crying against his chest. It was weird but… nice. The blonde man put his arms awkwardly around the young father and hugged him. "Calm down…"

It lasted for a few seconds, before Lawrence pushed him away gently, still with his hands on the thin arms. "I won't leave you.", he promised, wiping away a tear from Adam's eye and the dried blood out of his nose with his thumb softly. "Let's get out of here. We need help. Okay?"

"O..Okay…" Adam was still sobbing. The pale skin around his eyes was swollen.

Lawrence felt sorry for him… He hesitated, before he leaned forward and kissed Adam's forehead gently. Adam felt a mixture of his perfume, aftershave and cigarette when he did this… He closed his eyes. Lawrence could feel the wet lashes on his neck.  
He expected a sarcastic comment when his lips left the soft skin, but… nothing happened.

"What… was that?"

Lawrence turned away for a second. 1000 of words in his head, but … the answer?

"You needed it… I thought you… needed it, Adam…"

"Thanks…"

"It's okay… I needed it too…"

Adam felt Lawrence's stress and smiled weakly, before he pushed himself gently on his back, taking his hand. Ridiculous, but he was glad he was there…

Suddenly, they heard a laugh. It was a child's laugh. It wasn't Feena, or Jason. They knew, but turned around quickly. "Hello?", Lawrence asked carefully as they kept staring.

"A kid!", Adam burst out relieved.

A… skinless kid…

With a knife…

"Oh my God! There is a kid with a knife in front of us!", Adam yelled, staring helplessly at Lawrence, wondering what to do. The doctor was cornered. "Just … stay calm.", he whispered in his ear. Then he pushed the petite boy slowly backwards, before he grabbed his waist, lifted him over the railing, jumped over it, grabbed Adam's hand and started to run. Right past the kids...

_Kids_?

There were two... three of them!

"What is that?", Adam screamed more then he asked, as he seized the blonde man by his arm. "I wish I knew… but it has friends.", Lawrence answered, protecting Adam. "I guess you mean they are friends of murder.", the brunette corrected him.

Both ran past all three of them. Back to the alleyway from where Lawrence followed Adam and that blood stained alley way. Lawrence turned around to see if those things were still following them. They moved slowly, but it appeared as if they were even more and right behind them. The blonde kept looking back while they ran, just to make sure they weren't stabbing distance close.

Suddenly, they both crashed into something. A . . . fence?

This fence wasn't here before and it blocked the exit out. "We can't escape from the hell we're in!", Adam screamed as Lawrence lifted him up. "And don't stare at my ass!" Lawrence rolled his eyes. "No problem, but there are kids with knives hunting us! Just shut up and climb!", he yelled back eagerly, while looking for the creatures. Adam hit his face with the knee. "You really think I'm leaving without you?" He tried to climb it, but there was no way out. Adam's sweaty hands slipped and he fell back. Right in Lawrence arms. "What did you say?" he asked at once back. Adam was blushing as the heaven blue eyes looked deeply into his. "N-nothing… Please let me down…", he stuttered and Lawrence did as he was told.

Suddenly he saw a shadow behind Adam's back, but it was already too late.

"Watch out!"

Than Adam felt a sharp pain on his back. It felt like a bite.

Those kids!

Adam screamed in pain as thick blood streamed down his back like a river. The back of his jacket was torn open and he could feel his muscles. They felt as if they had been torn apart.

"Adam!"

Lawrence closed the petite boy in his arms, to avoid him from falling down to the ground. He tried to fight back with kicks. It was the only chance of survival.

But as soon as Lawrence turned around, another bite dived into Adam's flesh and into the blonde's stomach.

Adam groaned in pain and he felt even more blood spilling down his and Lawrence's body. As soon as the kid removed his teeth, he put his hand over his bleeding stomach. "Shit! Adam!" Another bite struck Adam in the abdomen. He slowly felt the life flowing out of himself…

They couldn't stand up. Adam wrapped his weak arms around the doctor's neck, as they started to fall forwards. Both fell into a pool of their own blood, hitting the ground. Lawrence protected Adam's head and neck with his arms, before he lay himself down on top of him. Just to protect him as good as he could…

"I'm dying...", Adam whispered against Lawrence's neck.

The blonde looked concerned into his face. It was so beautiful. Written in pain…

How could God in heaven let him die now when he had a little girl to protect in this town?

"Is there anything you want to do before you die?", Lawrence asked with a weak smile on his lips, as a hard punch hit his head. Adam opened his eyes with all his strength, looking back at Lawrence confused. Hint?

"Lawrence…"

"I'm here… And you're very pretty…"

"Liar…"

The brunette tried to move his head slowly towards him, but it was too exhausting for him. So he prodded his nose against Lawrence's, leaning his forehead against his with a moan.

This moment was so intense.

Sure. They didn't know each other, but they already been trough hell together. Till death...?

It was hard for Lawrence to stay awake and alive either, as he felt another bite in his back.  
He squeezed his eyes in pain. Adam's gasping breath lead him to his mouth and he almost touched the pink lips…

The last gesture?

But Adam suddenly screamed out as the final painful bite hit his neck.

"Save yourself!"

He couldn't hold on any longer to Lawrence and his eyes fluttered shut, as he was falling into the darkness of his vision.

The end?

Good bye, Feena… I'm sorry.

* * *

**Oh my God. That's the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Is Adam dead? Is Lawrence on his own now, or dead either? Hmmm. Maybe.**  
**Maybe not! Review and save his life! Cheers, Nicole XOXO**


	2. Another warm body

**TEEE TEEE TEEEEEE TEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**It finally contains MARK fucking HOFFMAN in it – for the… Hoffman girls here. ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another warm body**

Adam was flying . . . into heaven. He could see a light somewhere in the distance.

_Lawrence…_

Maybe he would finally see him again there…

With him he would feel no more pain and suffering. What had happened was finally over.

Adam felt an urge to open his eyes as he entered the light.

The dirty blonde hair like gold.

Sea blue eyes.

Like an angel.

He could see him. His hands reaching out for him.

_Lawrence!_

Adam suddenly moved, sitting up. He had been lying down… on a chair?

He wasn't going to heaven! He was alive! What the hell was he thinking?

The brunette young man looked around, still wondering where he was. To his left was a table. A coffee cup... This place looked like some sort of cafe.

He looked out the window with sleepy greenish gray eyes, realizing there was still light snow falling. The fog was even thicker.

Adam was glad he had his coat, or he would have been quite cold out in that kind of weather.

Then he suddenly put his hand on his stomach.

No wounds?

Not even blood on the white shirt. He felt his back. No wounds there either?

Was he dreaming?

Suddenly, Adam heard footsteps coming from the dark end of the cafe. The noise alarmed him.

Adam couldn't see who it was because it was hidden in the shadows. He prayed it wouldn't be one of those kids.

He didn't want this dream to be a reality . . . if it really was a dream…

The person stood out of the darkness. Good. It was a human.

Adam knew that outfit! It was a police officer!  
_  
_The strange man crossed his strong arms and smiled at him. He had ice-cold blue eyes, plush lips, wavy dark brown hair and a very manly figure.

The badge gleamed on his light blue shirt under the black jacket. A gun was holstered to his side, hanging next to his dark black pants. He seemed elder and attractive enough…

Adam decided not to wonder too much what he was doing here. He, after all, was a cop and probably had his ways getting here.

The man sat down beside the petite young boy and crossed his legs. It made Adam wonder how he could be so calm in a situation like this. He never had fully understood men, but this seemed abnormal. How could anyone smile when it was snowing in the summer, and a city had been abandoned?

"How do you feel?" he asked him in a deep voice. Adam shook his head slightly. How did he feel? Well, he felt totally fucked up. What a question to ask. The brunette gave off a sigh, trying to think.

"Like I've been run over by a truck . . ." he answered with all honesty.

The detective continued to look his direction. "Glad to hear it . . ." he said relieved. "You didn't look so good when I've found you. Are you from around here?" he asked curiously as he put his gloved hand carefully on Adams' back. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?"

What happened? Adam thought he had been bitten to death in an alleyway, but he had no marks to prove it.

That man was too calm! There was something strange about him, Adam knew it!

"Listen, I'm just a tourist," he explained, trying his hardest not to lose himself. No use worrying about the only other person he had seen who was alive.

_Lawrence…_

"I came here for a vacation. I think I just got here."

"You _think_?" the man mused.

"Well, I got in a car accident. I might have been unconscious for a while," Adam explained nervously.

The officer shook his head. "Uh huh . . ."

He paused for a moment. "So, what's your name, anyway?"

Adam was surprised that he hadn't introduced himself to him yet. The elder man might be the only hope of survival in this town.

"My name is Adam… Adam Faulkner.", the brunette boy said formally.

"Mark Hoffman. I'm a detective from the next town over," he explained while he stared at him. "So you're Adam Faulkner, huh?"

Adam was curious as to what he meant by that. How did he know his name? He had never met him before.

"Yeah. You know me?" he asked confused.

Mark smiled and nodded. "I don't know you, but I'm a fan of your work," he explained. "I saw your recent photographs' in the newspapers."

Adam was surprised that he had seen his photography. He thought no one had. It just seemed like that, he guessed.

The detective didn't seem like the type who would recognize photography or anything like that…

Suddenly Adam stiffened. His eyes opened wide.

_Feena__!_

How could he forget about his little girl? Where on earth could she be?

The brunette young man may have been unconscious for a long time. He lifted his head up and looked back at Mark Hoffman. He continued to gaze at him with those big blue eyes. Stabbing him…

"By any chance . . ." Adam started in a shaky voice. "You wouldn't have seen a little girl around here, have you? She has wavy brown hair. Looks about 6 years old. My d-daughter… And a man… He's a doctor. Tall, blonde… He lost his son, too…"

Mark shook his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone in this town aside from you."

Adams' hope was shattered into pieces.

What was wrong? What happened to Lawrence? Why was everyone gone? Maybe this strange weather phenomenon had scared them all away. But, no. A whole town wouldn't run away just because of strange weather…

"Where is everyone?" Adam asked.

Mark laughed almost sarcastically. "I'd tell you if I knew, believe me." he answered with a blink. "All I can tell is that something bizarre is going on. Did you try any of the phones?"

He pointed to the one on the counter next to the coffee machine. Adam shook his head.

"No. Why, what's wrong?"

"They're all dead," the detective explained,

"So is my radio. I can't believe they sent me here alone to investigate this."

"They sent you in alone for something like this?" Adam asked curiously.

"No, I was sent in here to investigate something else. Just a local issue that's been going on," he explained. "But it's just my luck that this should happen right when I get to town. I'm going to have to go back and call in some reinforcements. You'd best come with me."

Adam nodded his head, but he couldn't leave! Feena was still out there! He wasn't about to leave her out in that kind of condition and without even explaining, Adam headed towards the door. Mark suddenly raised his hand.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the detective asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adam looked back at him. "My daughter . . . I have to find her!" he explained.

Mark stood up out of his seat. "No way!" he said. Adam was startled by the husky tone in his voice. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there?"

Adams' brow wrinkled. "Yes, I do! That's why I have to find her now!" he explained, almost angrily. "Feena's all I have left! She's my little girl, and I'm not going to leave her out there!" Adam had to let him know clearly that Feena was his life or he might not let him go.

Mark just approached him slowly. "Are you . . . armed?" he asked.

"Am I what?" Adam asked, confused by the statement.

Mark rolled his eyes, acting as though Adam were just a stupid little kid. "I mean, do you have a gun?"

"No," he stated.

Mark sighed. "I didn't think so," he said. Then he reached into his holster. Adam was wondering what to expect until he . . . handed it to him? "Take this," the detective started,  
"I'm fine on my own. But you… It's better. And I don't want you to get hurt…" He yanked the current magazine out of it and slammed in another fully loaded clip, then pulled back the top of it.

Mark made intense eye contact with Adam. "Listen, with this pistol, pulling this will release the current clip," he explained, pointing to a certain lever near the trigger.

"To remove the safety on this, just yank this back as hard as you can and let go.", Mark pointed to the top of the gun. Then Adam took the gun from his gloved hand, staring at it in fascination and fear.

He had always wondered how guns had worked, but he had never wanted one.

Violence and death were always two things that scared Adam in life.

Mark touched Adam's delicate arm lightly. "Listen to me. Before you shoot anything, know what it is you're shooting. Don't do it unless absolutely necessary. And be sure that when I come back for you, you don't go shooting me by mistake. Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Adam said a bit overwhelmed. He wondered what a safe place to put this was. Then he just shoved it into his pocket, hoping it wouldn't go off by accident like in a bad comedy movie. Fortunately, however, it didn't. As soon as the pistol was firmly placed, he looked back at Mark.

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm leaving you, but I have to get some help," he explained. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't get away from here or I'll never be able to find you…" He paused as he looked at the floor. "Adam, just be safe, okay?"

Adam smiled. "Thank you… You too, Mark."

Mark opened the door and walked out. He disappeared into the fog in a matter of seconds, leaving Adam alone once more.

* * *

**Wuuuuuuuh – buuuh! Isn't it scary?  
I guess Mark feels like protecting our beauty Adam in this scary, evil town with his big gun. And the nice little pistol besides. :D**

**What the hell happened to Lawrence and his daughter? Review and find out soon.**  
**Cheers! Nicole.**

**P.S.: I was forced to hold myself back. Seriously. I felt like Mark should get Adam and screw him in this goddamn, fucked up little café.**  
**Interested in role-playing anyway? Contact me – I'm a sex craving bitch! :D**


End file.
